(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display having a reduced number of data driving circuit chips.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used flat panel displays. An LCD may include two panels provided with field-generating electrodes such as, for example, pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, thereby determining the orientations of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and adjusting polarization of incident light.
The LCD includes switching elements connected to respective pixel electrodes, and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for controlling the switching elements to apply voltages to the pixel electrodes. The gate lines transmit gate signals generated by a gate driving circuit and the data lines transmit data voltages generated by a data driving circuit. The switching elements transmit the data voltages to the pixel electrodes in response to the gate signals.
The gate driving circuit and the data driving circuit may be implemented as it plurality of integrated circuit (IC) chips directly mounted on the panel or mounted on a flexible circuit film, which is attached to the panel. Since the manufacturing cost of data driving circuit chips for use in an LCD are expensive and the data driving circuit is difficult to integrate into the panel, there is a need to reduce a number of the data driving circuit chips.